Home Again
by Sparkedge
Summary: Mel's just a normal teen. But her world gets changed when she meets Chad, a new guy in town, in a bathroom? And who knew things could be so dangerous? Read to learn if she and him make it out, in one piece.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**The air around me is filled with the sweet fragrance of the night summer breeze. Its been the most peaceful part of our journey, the field taking away all worry we've had temporarily. No harm can happen here. It does not matter that we are leaving everyone; the one's we love and hate. He and I safe for now, that is all that matters, all that will ever matter.**

**I cannot believe we have made it this far. We've been running for god knows how long. Its been hell on the both of us. To come to this sanctuary, is like entering a fairytale; like winning the lottery after not being able to afford a fork.**

**We both lay in the field under the stars. Their glittering light gives a sort of security for us; like they keep us safe no matter where this journey takes us. I want to lie here forever, to be in this dreamlike state with no worries. It is peaceful, and him lying here next to me makes it all the better. He is my life, and nothing shall ever change that; no force is strong enough.**

**But, we both know this for a fact, this cannot last. We are running from danger, not running to days of relaxing. This is just one of those lucky days, lucky moments we have, that I will always treasure forever…**


	2. Chapter 1

Its over already? I've been asking myself this question for who knows how long. Summer went by so fast, even though each day felt slower than the last. But who would have guessed I have to go back to school in one week? Am I being played, or on camera? Nah, they are serious, and if I was on camera, I would find out easily.

My mom keeps telling my "Oh, you'll have fun, Mel. You know you miss school" Yeah, another year at Hamrick High, the hell hole of all life. Yes, oh boy I'll have a blast. Ah well, I got to just get it over with.

But, I don't think I'm quite ready to give my soul into school work just yet. I need one more free night to live; just a worry -free , party night. Which is part of the reason I've been brushing my hair for the last hour pretty much.

Emma is having her annual End of Summer bash. And this year it was to be huge; a self competition each year. Everyone at the high school is pretty much invited. I had to look decent. This party pretty much defines who I am in a way.

My mother would never agree to having such a thing at our house. She is way to protective that way. Yes, she is like one of the closest people to me, but also very "motherly". I think she just needs to learn to separate her work life as Judge Carson, to mother. My father always tried to get her in the fun mood. Never exactly happened.

That was how my father acted; total opposite of Mom. He would take me places(after insuring we'd be safe) and try to make my life the most fun it can be. I remember one time, when I was little of course, he took me to the parade. I got on his back, and he would march me to the front on his shoulders, for me to get the best view. I still remember feeling like a princess up there, safe and secure.

But, those days are long over. I hate using the word dead, so instead I say that "my father is no longer with us". That brings back memories of their own, the day I remember so vaguely like it was yesterday.

I was brushing my dolls' hair with a little plastic brush; almost s much as I am doing to my own hair now. I was preparing them for the royal ball as I'd liked to put it. I would talk to them and say "Oh my, how pretty you look", and such. Yep, I was that kind of small girl, the kind that dreams about ponies and catches butterflies.

Then the phone interrupted my play. I heard my mom in the kitchen answer, thinking it might be my father who was late from work. It was silent for a long moment, and then she spoke.

"What? A crash? How serious…" Her voice kept stuttering, and she sounded as if she were about to cry. She hung up the phone, and there was another long silence. Then I heard her footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly put my dolls away. She never liked it when I kept them all over the floor.

She scooped my up in her arms, and I could see tearing streaming from her face.

"Honey," she said in a sweet, more broken voice, " we are going to have to take a trip to the hospital, okay?

"Are you hurt Mommy?" I said so innocent, it was sad. Her face grew wary, and she shook her head. I could see her trying to look alright, but it was not working to well.

"No, sweetie, it's Daddy. Daddy got hurt, and we have to go make sure he is okay." She carried me out the room. The hospital was cramped and dull. The colors on the walls were neutral and very boring. We hurried to his room. A doctor met us outside the room, with the same worried and exhausted expression of his face. My mother set me down in a chair, told me to stay put, and followed the doctor halfway down the hallway.

I sat there, watching their conversation. My mother started to cry, and the doctor patted her on the shoulder. What was happening? Where was Dad? I started to get worried, and tears broke out. My mother came back, and she cradled me. I still remember her whispering to me while rocking and saying "He's gone, he's gone" over and over.

The next few days after that were hell. My mom wouldn't stop crying, and me too from missing my father. We were both quiet, taking in his loss. I remember the phone ringing constantly; family members calling to give respect. It was very hard for the both of us.

My mother would barely talk at the funeral. It was small; my dad was never the "popular" type. I was crying the whole time, just understanding he was really gone.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car horn. I peered out my window. The rain of last night was still lingering, making everything grey and damp.

"Mel! Come on, are you ready? Mel!" I heard Christina call. She was my best friend, and waiting for me to go to the party. I motioned to her, and hurried down the stairs.

"I'm leaving, Mom!" I called and hurried out, not wanting to talk. But, she caught up to me, and I had no other choice.

"Be careful. And don't stay out too late." The usual speech.

"Okay, alright. I will" I could barely believe she was letting me go. I didn't want to stay to long for her to change her mind.

Christina's van stood out on my street; out of date and awkward. I smiled at her and jumped in, slamming the door behind me. Let this night to remember begin, I thought, and I would make sure it was.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We rounded Emma's block to see the lights on at her house. It was still light out, but the sun is slowly going down. Her driveway is lined in cars. I spotted a group of the jocks from my school stepping out, laughing about some perverted joke. Everyone is here; all of Hamrick High and there mother.

I step out of Christina's car. Emma comes running out, looking very excited. Her long blonde hair is tied into a messy bun. She has on what looks like a very expensive navy blue dress. It is stunning.

"Hey, you're here!" She exclaimed and hugged me. "My mom got so much food, it is like crazy. Oh, and you'll never guess who showed up." She was greeted at the door then by one of the guys. That gave me time to process what the hell she said, seeing as how she talked so fast.

"Cool. Wait, so Shane's here?" I already could tell who she is talking about. Emma has been crushing on Shane now for about 2 years. She like adores him.. But I figured he would be here, I can't find anyone who isn't.

"Yeah, how'd you know? Have you seen him?" Wow, she really likes him, huh?

"No, just a lucky guess." She shrugged at that and led us inside.

The place is cramped. Her furniture is pushed to the sides of the room, making way for the large crowd. Music is blaring. I hear some of my favorite songs. I lead Chrissie over to a less populated corner. I could tell she's paranoid or freaking out. Chrissie was not the type of person to go to parties. And every time she's anxious, she squeezes one of her fingers as hard as she can with her other hand. And this time, had to stop her, she finger is losing color.

"It'll be fine, Chrissie. Just relax and have fun!" I tried cheering her up, it helped a little. Chrissie sighed, and looked defeated.

"I know. But I hope nothing happens. It's so crowded! I mean I feel like I'll get trampled or something." She sighed again, and saw a friend from school close by. "Amanda!" she exclaimed. "I'll see you later Mel."

I nodded, and she made her way through the crowd. Where to now? I kept asking myself as I lingered around the people.

I managed to make my way over to find Emma in one piece. We started dancing and chatting. A few others cane over. It stayed like that for about an hour or so. We eventually got pretty tired of dancing, so we headed to the kitchen to pig out.

It is way less crowded in here. Only a couple girls and a lingering guy at the punch bowl. Emma wasn't kidding about the food, we could feed an army. We all started eating the neat and very large food table.

Then I started to notice something, a little odd. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it must have been at least 15 minutes. But that guy at the punchbowl was still standing there. And, to make it even more weird, he kept looking at me. Like, staring at me. I looked down, embarrassed when our eyes met. Why would I have to be embarrassed? He's the one looking constantly at me!

But eventually, and too slow I might add, we went back out to the party. A couple guys came up to us, but I backed away.

I turned the corner and as soon as I rounded into the den, I slammed right into a guy. I wasn't sure of his name, but he looked vaguely familiar. He is Asian, with dark hair and eyes. His clothes looked outdated, like he didn't fit in.

But what he looked like right now, didn't exactly matter much. Because, when I slammed into him, his punch went flying, and ended up all over my shirt. It is so cold, I blame the ice. Great.

"I'm so sorry!" He said, his voice a little deeper than most guys. I'm soaking wet.

"Nah, it's not your fault. I is going to fast and I should have watched where I is going." I wanted to get to the bathroom as fast as I could before I died of embarrassment.

I hurried, careful of unseen figures, there and leaned over the sink. Ah, damn it, why did it have to be orange soda? I tried scrubbing it off, but it is no use. I needed to change my shirt, fast.

Just then, the door opened, and Alex, one of Shane's friends, comes barging in. His hair is spiked brown and actually neater tonight. But, all in all, he is still just a jerk. Always looking to ruin lives. Ugh, why him?

"Going somewhere, Carson?" he said, then noticed my shirt. "Ah, you do know those are to drink, not wear?" He chuckled. I pushed him aside.

"Damn it, Alex. I'm not in the mood. Get out of my way!" I shoved harder, but it is no use. He is like a rock.

"Sorry," he elongated the word. "Do you need some help?" Oh, what now he gets nice? No way, I'm not buying it.

"Just," I paused, " can you get Emma up her with a new shirt?"

"Oh fine, yeah, that one's not very stylish." He smirked and walked out. I sighed at sat down on the tub. Can I trust him? Probably not.

From sitting there, I got some time to think. This room was pretty small. The walls are really bright, a bit too bright. Emma's mom must have painted it. She's pretty crazy.

Just then, the door opened. Thank god for Emma. At least, I thought it is Emma.

Great, that's not Emma. No, instead, standing there's that guy from the punch bowl. He had such a shocked look on his face when he saw me, that he stood in the doorway frozen. I stood up unconsciously.

"Uh.. I'm sorry, I didn't know someone is in here… Oh, do you need help with that?" He pointed to the now dry stain on my shirt.

"Um, no, I think I'm all right. Someone should be coming to help me soon, thanks though." Whoa, this is weird. Who was this guy? And where was Emma? "Yeah, Alex said he'd tell me friend I am here." I wanted him gone.

"Oh, you mean Alex Flond? He left like 10 minutes ago. Some jerk, I'd say." He winced. I wasn't surprised, I actually expected more from him. "Oh, and I'm.. uh… Chad." He held out his hand. I smiled a little

"Mel," I answered. Hmm, Chad, nice name. I'm pretty sure I've never seen him before. "Are you new to the high school?" He had a stronger grip. Finally he let go. Wow, my hand is actually a bit numb.

"Uh, yeah. I just transferred over the summer. I thought maybe this party would… boost me up a bit, you would say."

Now, I just got a good look at him. He has very dark, almost black hair. Its spiked in the front, but also very neat. His clothes are sportyish. Dark jeans and a shirt with a hawk on it. He's pretty muscular, that explains grip. His face was calm, nice and friendly.

But that's not what caught my attention. It's his eyes. They are such a piecing blue, and so beautiful. They looked like the ocean, calm and peaceful as his face. I wanted to stare at them forever. They caught me offgaurd.

"Uh, you might want to change, here, take my jacket." He noticed my sudden silence.

"Oh, no you don't have to.."

"Mel, you need it more" He interrupted. Why is he being so polite? This was a stranger! Ah, his jacket was so warm. And, would it be bad to take it? I'd give it back the moment I saw him..

"Thanks. I'll get it back to you as soon as I can.""Alright. Well, see you later.""See you." And with that I smiled sheepishly and walked out. It is late, I decided to find Chrissy and go home. We met close to the door, and I didn't want her to suffer here any longer.

"Whoa, where'd the jacket come from?" I should have known she would notice. Dang it.

"Uh, I spilled some punch on me, and a friend lent it to me to cover it up." Eh, that is enough truth she needed.

"Oh, well that is nice. Okay, well we better hurry home, my mom doesn't want me out too late." She is already worried again. Plus, I don't want _my_ mom freaking out on me too.

So, I hopped in the car, and we drove off. I think I achieved what I wanted making it a night to remember. I just have to learn what to do next.


End file.
